Conventional energy management tools are intended to help companies track energy usage. For example, such tools may collect certain types of energy-related information, including billing statements and energy meter readings. The collected information may be used to understand or analyze energy usage. Such tools may also generate reports that detail energy-related information and usage.
In some cases, an energy provider (e.g., utility company) may face challenges associated with loss of energy provided, such as technical loss and non-technical loss (NTL). Technical loss can include loss of energy during normal usage due to expected or natural limitations, such as the loss of power due to resistances in cables, wires, power-lines, etc. Non-technical loss can include one or more losses not due to such limitations. Non-technical loss can be associated with irregular (or undesired) energy usage, such as, for example, loss in the form of energy theft or malfunctions in energy distribution systems.
Non-technical loss can be costly for the energy provider. Conventional approaches to detecting non-technical loss often require significant manual effort. Moreover, conventional approaches can also be inaccurate, inefficient, or ineffective. As such, cases of non-technical loss are often overlooked, undetected, misdiagnosed, or otherwise insufficiently addressed. These and other concerns can create challenges for energy providers as well as for their customers.